


Babes in the Woods

by Cheloya



Category: Ouran Highschool Host Club
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Early mornings are easy enough if you know how to make them work.





	Babes in the Woods

There was a certain routine to summer holidays with what had once been the Host Club. Mori would wake up first. He would slip silently out into the kitchen, turn the kettle on, and go outside to chop wood for fifteen minutes, so as to make enough noise that Honey would stir and exert that first burst of low-blood-pressure grumpiness at the warm, shadowy air of his bedroom, rather than at his best friend.

(Kyouya, at this point, would not even stir. And Haruhi, who would push back her blankets sleepily as soon as the kettle began to boil, would tiptoe past his room, hardly daring to breathe, on her way to start the tea.)

When Mori came back inside, the tea would be ready - along with whatever small, sweet thing Haruhi had prepared to mollify their diminutive friend's early morning temper - and he'd take it in to Honey. Both would emerge moments later, relatively unruffled, and Honey would beam and thank Haruhi for his treat, and ask (with sparkling eyes and exquisite innocence) for another cup of tea.

They would disappear outside to spar for half an hour or so while Haruhi got started on the rest of breakfast, setting Tamaki to arranging the table, or fetching fresh flowers for the vase upon it, when he woke up and inevitably started trying to 'help'. By the time Mori and Honey came back in, dripping merrily with sweat, breakfast for eight would nearly be prepared, and Hikaru and Kaoru would be tossing up between waiting around for the food, trying to bypass Haruhi's near-lethal pre-meal food-defence system (obviously something developed in order to thwart her father), and just switching on their videogame console and ignoring everyone else until the food was ready.

Honey would disappear for a shower, then, and it was at this point that, finally, Mori would venture to slip through the second-last door in the hall of the cabin to wake the evil low-blood-pressure king - gently, patiently, thoroughly. In summer, Kyouya woke with the older boy's musk in his nostrils, and barely had the presence of mind, most days, to reach for his glasses before his arms looped unthinkingly about Mori's broader shoulders, and the martial artist lifted him free of the covers with a sound somewhere between a satisfied grunt, and a hoarse gasp. And although he was always the last to wake, Kyouya was usually the first to finish breakfast - if only so that he could return to other, apparently more pressing tasks, immediately afterward.


End file.
